gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
BG-011B Build Burning Gundam
The BG-011B Build Burning Gundam is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is built by Sei Iori and piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Build Burning Gundam is a Gunpla designed for melee combat, its movement and mobility have been noted to be similar to that of GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, and this is not surprising as it is built by Sei Iori who had used an earlier version of the suit in the 11th Gunpla Battle World Championship. Due to its combat specialization, Sekai Kamiki can use the Gunpla and perform his Jigen Haoh School's style of martial arts without any problem. Although the unit itself has no shield, it can use its elbow armor to protect itself against physical projectiles and this is known as 'pinpoint shield defense'. The Build Burning can be equipped with the 'Winning Knuckle' (a large fist formed from parts of the SD-237 Winning Gundam) or the Winning Gundam's Core Fighter to increase the power of its punch. The transparent blue parts on Build Burning's clavicle, forearms and lower legs are capable of storing Plavsky Particles for later emission. These parts are an application of the Star Build Strike's RG System and more of them are hidden below the Gunpla's external surface. It is unknown what Sei calls this design feature. When the fighter unifies his senses with the Gunpla through powerful auto-suggestion, he assimilates with it and increase its performance by more than 3 times. Assimilation can last as long as the fighter's willpower holds out, but its weakness is that damage to the Gunpla is reflected in the fighter's body. When assimilation occurs with the Build Burning, the emitted Plavsky Particles will turn orange, and the transparent blue parts will also turn orange due to the change in the particles' color. In this state, the Build Burning's performance is comparable or even more than that of Star Build Strike with RG System activated, it can even utilize fire in its attacks and fire effects can also be emitted from its back. Unlike standard Gunpla, the Build Burning's propulsion system do not produce any flame effects when activated, instead it emits Plavsky particles. While under assimilation, the Build Burning's last known specifications before hitting measurement error was Power Output - 1400, Mobility at 1200, and 0.11 in Plavsky Particle reaction speed. Armaments ;*Beam Spray Gun :A handheld beam weapon originally used by the RGM-79 GM. Sekai used the beam spray gun for target practice in a team training exercise, but because of his weakness at long range combat, he failed to hit any of his targets. He would then discard this weapon. ;*Winning Knuckle :A large hand formed from the Winning Gundam's torso, it docks with the Build Burning's hand when in use and serves to increase the power of its punch. If the Winning Knuckle is lost during battle, the Build Burning can equipped the Winning Gundam's Core Fighter onto its hand to power up its punches, however this results in damage to the Core Fighter, as it was not intended for this use. Special Attacks ;*Jigen Haoh School Martial Arts :Sekai Kamiki practices a style of martial arts known as . While piloting the Build Burning Gundam, Sekai demonstrates the power of this art. :;* ::A straight (or occasionally, lunging) punch, it is capable of rending the plastic off of a Gunpla and sending it flying. When the Seiken-Zuki is executed with the Winning Knuckle, the punch is capable of destroying two enemy units in a single attack. :;* ::A punch that is capable of stirring up the wind and scattering Plavsky Particles away from the playing field. :;* ::The Build Burning Gundam boosts into the sky and then uses the speed it gains while free-falling to increase the destructive power of its diving kick. :;* ::A powerful jumping uppercut. :;* ::A high speed spinning kick executed in mid-air. Furious spinning done by Build Burning Gundam prior to launching the kick serves to enhance the attack's destructive power, and also creates a twister that is capable of parrying enemy attacks (including missiles and other projectiles). :;* ::A punch executed with a fist rotating at high speed. The rotation serves to increase the destructive power of the punch, and causes Plavsky Particles to be scattered away from the fist. The attack can be further enhanced with the use of the Winning Knuckle. :;* ::A ground-pounding punch. When the attack is executed with the Winning Knuckle, it pulverizes the ground at the point of contact, causing ground quakes and sending out a powerful shockwave to blow away unsecured objects and destabilizes nearby foes. :;* ::A two-part technique. A diving kick, followed by a booster-assisted knee strike using the other leg. :;* ::Used when Sekai's assimilation with the Build Burning Gundam is at its peak, fire engulfs the entire right forearm, which is then used to punch the ground and send a wave of blazing flames towards the target. ;* :An original technique created by Sekai during his first battle with Wilfrid Kijima and his GN-9999 Transient Gundam. It is used when Sekai's assimilation with the Build Burning Gundam is at its absolute peak. In this attack, the Build Burning releases a large amount of Plavsky particles while punching, and this creates a powerful fire attack in the form of a phoenix. This attack is strong enough to destroy the moon, but the huge amount of particles emitted also destroyed the suit's arms. History The Build Burning Gundam was originally built by Sei Iori for the 11th Gunpla Battle World Championship. After the Championship, he improved the suit into its current form, disguised it as a Dom, and hid it inside the Gunpla Battle World Championship trophy he won with Reiji. The Build Burning Gundam in its Dom disguise was later accidentally discovered by novice fighter Sekai Kamiki, when he was examining the trophy. He then used it to fight in a Gunpla battle against Plastic Model Club president Daiki Miyaga. After defeating Miyaga in battle, Sekai's Dom was sniped by Yuuma Kousaka's Lightning Gundam, who after several shots hits and apparently destroys the Dom. To everyone's surprise, the Build Burning Gundam emerges from the wreckage of the Dom and closes the distance against the Lightning Gundam using its superior mobility and defense. The Build Burning Gundam was heavily damaged during it's fight against Shimon, who was almost an equal match for Sekai, despite using a straight-assembled Destiny Gundam. However, as the model damage was set to B, the Gunpla did not sustain much actual damage. After its battle with the GN-9999 Transient Gundam, Yuuma realizes that the Build Burning Gundam cannot handle the power that Sekai was discovering and initiates an upgrade plan, converting it into the Try Burning Gundam. Notes & Trivia * Although not shown in the anime, the Build Burning is very likely to have the RG's Core Unit like the Try Burning. The RG's Core Unit is known to be in the chest-mounted transparent parts and these parts are not shown to be modified in the anime. * The Build Burning Gundam appears to have a Mobile Fighter G Gundam theme to it, with its main design focus being on unarmed hand-to-hand combat and spectacular power attacks. Alongside, its Gunpla fighter is an apprentice martial artist of great skill and rebellious youth, similar to Domon Kasshu. ** Similarly, both Sekai and Domon fight against a boxer-type opponent, Shimon Izuna and Chibodee Crocket respectively. * Despite having "Burning" in its name, director Shinya Wataba has confirmed that Build Burning Gundam has nothing to do with the GF13-017NJII God Gundam, whose name was changed to "Burning Gundam" in G Gundam's English dub. Outside the aforementioned Mobile Fighter theme, the Build Burning is a completely original unit. * The Build Burning Gundam's code "BG-11B" may be a reference to the fact this is a later version of Sei Iori's entry in the 11th World Championship. * Although some fans claim that the Build Burning Gundam bear a resemblance to Impulse Gundam, there is so far no official word on what mobile suit it is based on. * Although a standard martial arts move, the Build Burning Gundam's "Seiken-Zuki" may be a reference to the Super Robot Anime Brave Leader Daimos' own "Seiken-Zuki", a striking uppercut used to split enemy machines in half. Daimos is also considered by some to be a spiritual predecessor to G Gundam, the show which serves as a basis to the Build Burning Gundam itself, as both G Gundam and Daimos focus on mecha using martial arts. * The Winning Knuckle might be a nod towards Goldymarg's Marg Hand, an optional piece of equipment used by the titular robot of the Sunrise anime Brave Series or Brave Saga The King of Braves GaoGaiGar (Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar). * When Sekai assimilates with the Build Burning, the water droplet effect seen when he uses a Jigen Haoh School technique changes from green to red. Picture Gallery Build_Burning_Gundam_Boxart.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Build Burning Gundam box art. Build Burning Gundam Profile Pic.png Burning.jpg izDbUeDfFPCaf.jpg BG011B-1 GBFT-1.png|Build Burning Gundam's first appearance. BuildBurningGundam-2 GBFT-1.png BuildBurningGundam-3 GBFT-1.png Buildburninggundamfist.png Buildburninggundamfist2.png burningspraygun.jpg|Build Burning Gundam wielding a Beam Spray Gun. Ryusei Rasen-Ken.jpg winningknuckle.jpg|Build Burning Gundam with the Winning Knuckle. Lightningrider.jpg buildburningFLAME-ON.jpg 1364 Build Burning Gundam.jpg Burningpunches.png before.png 1379.jpg|Build Burning Gundam's Houou Haoh-Ken 1384.jpg 33451-2221.jpg|Build Burning Gundam's broken hands References External Links *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)